


A Strange Thing

by dexstarr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Human touch is a strange thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Lucifer_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community Femslash100 Challenge 515: Caress.

Human touch is a strange thing. 

She should welcome Mazikeen’s touch least of all. She should be worried by the way Mazikeen’s face lights up at the first sight of her in a human body. _All that flesh_ indeed. A history of torture stands between them, a millennia of stubbornly clinging to the belief that she didn’t deserve punishment. 

A belief that mostly shielded her. Mazikeen was… _inventive._

But that past history doesn’t protect her new human reflexes when Mazikeen locks manacles around her wrists and ankles. She stands, docile as a lamb, willing to submit—for now. The heavy metal bands pull her weak human hands down, forcing them to her lap. Her feet feel glued to the floor, the ludicrous heels from Mazikeen’s closet adding to her instability. She’s still getting used to this new body; stumbled the whole way here, in fact, but none of that accounts for her reaction. 

Because at Mazikeen’s touch, her whole body shivers. A confusing, shaking sensation radiates out from her middle. It’s not the cold kiss of the metal. No, it’s Mazikeen’s hand on the back of her neck, palm light on the sensitive skin there. 

She shivers again when Mazikeen pushes her to the leather couch. The demon sits close, tools of the trade ready and shining. Mazikeen’s eyes rake her hungrily, like the men on the street did, but with even more hunger and lust. 

Human touch is a strange thing, but suddenly she wants more.


End file.
